


take it off

by notcaycepollard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, seriously this is just absolute porn, stripping off, you're so welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy settles back, watches with a little more interest as he hangs up his jacket, brings his fingers up to the knot of his tie. He looks up again, catches sight of the look on her face, and his smile turns into a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERE IS PHIL COULSON STRIPPING plus some other stuff ahem

Daisy's not really used to this, yet, the easy intimacy of a relationship, brushing teeth side-by-side in Coulson's bathroom, climbing into his bed and watching as he putters around his quarters, finishes off the last few tasks he has to complete that night. He's still in a suit; meetings with the White House kind of demand one, she guesses. She pulls the comforter up over her knees, leans back against his headboard, waits for him to be done.

"Sorry," he says, "I'm coming to bed now, I promise."

"Phil," Daisy smiles. "It's fine." He gives her a shy look full of love and promise, slides off his jacket, and Daisy settles back, watches with a little more interest as he hangs it up, brings his fingers up to the knot of his tie. He looks up again, catches sight of the look on her face, and his smile turns into a smirk. He runs his fingers down the silk, sensuously slides it out of the knot, pulls it loose from his collar, and Daisy suddenly can't quite breathe.

"Like what you see?" he asks, low and teasing, and she nods emphatically. "Really, Ms Johnson? You want to see more?"

"Phil," Daisy tells him. " _Take it off_." Coulson just smirks again, unbuttons his cuffs slow and teasing, loosens his collar and undoes his shirt ever so slowly, button by button. He lets his shirt hang open, drags his belt out of the buckle, and Daisy can see just enough of his chest, the muscled line of his shoulders and abs and pecs. God, she wants to see more. She huffs in frustration, and Phil grins, pulls his shirt untucked, slides it off, and  _oh_ , the sight of his bare chest, his arms. Daisy shivers, crosses her legs, feels the arousal begin to burn at her core. Coulson flashes her another teasing look.

"You want me to keep going?" he asks, and Daisy swallows, nods again, watches as Phil unbuttons his suit pants, unzips the fly and pushes them down off his hips.

"Come here," she says, licks her lips, because the line of muscle down his hips, the flat plane of his stomach just above the band of his boxer briefs, it's  _beautiful._ Coulson steps out of his trousers, moves close enough for her to touch, and she reaches out, presses her palm flat against his cock through the cotton of his underwear, and Coulson lets out a long breath, groans at her touch. "You're gorgeous," she whispers, "did you know that, Phil?"

"I know you like to look at me," he replies, and Daisy hooks her fingers over the waistband of his boxers, drags them down, leans in to plant a wet kiss low on his hipbone, and Coulson groans again.

"I don't just like to _look_ at you," she murmurs, kisses again, lower still, scrapes her teeth against his skin just a little and watches Coulson clench and unclench his fist. "I like to do other things, too."

"Yeah?" Phil manages, his voice uneven, and Daisy laughs, pulls his underwear off, licks lightly up the head of his cock.

"Uh huh," she says, sucks him into her mouth for a moment and then backs off. "You know I like to do a lot of things with you, _Phil_."

"Daisy," he says, " _please_ ," and that's enough for her to lower her mouth over him again, suck him in deep until he's filling her mouth, pressing against the back of her throat, and the  _noise_ he makes is so, so fucking good. "Oh god," he breathes, "oh  _fuck_ , Daisy," and she wraps her hand around his shaft, strokes and sucks wet and messy until he's shuddering, shaking with it. " _Please_ ," he says again, "I'm going to-" and she keeps going, swallows around it, loves how Coulson gasps and cries out and grabs at her shoulder to hold on through it all. Only when he's trying to catch his breath does she pull back, press another kiss to his hipbone, and he leans down, kisses her deep with the taste of him in her mouth, and she knows he likes this too. She knows he likes it a  _lot_.

"You didn't have to," he says afterwards, settling in between her legs, stroking his fingertips down the inside of her thighs.

"Hmmm," she hums, makes herself more comfortable against the pile of pillows, touches his head and scrapes her nails lightly through his hair. "I wanted to, though."

"Well, if you  _wanted_ to," Phil teases, brushes his fingers oh so lightly over her clit. "Oh, I see you  _really_ wanted to," he says, pushes a finger into her, and god, yes, she's so wet.

"What's a girl to do when she's got someone gorgeous stripping off for her?" Daisy asks, and Phil gives her another glorious smirk before lowering his mouth to her clit.

She's not used to this, yet, but she's getting there. She's getting there  _so fast_.


End file.
